


Payung hitam

by devyanka



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: 150 words, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devyanka/pseuds/devyanka
Summary: This is inspired by Maes Hughes's death from Fullmetal Alchemist.
Relationships: Ghazul/Ganda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Payung hitam

Gundukan tanah yang basah tersapu air hujan, cuaca yang sangat buruk.

Dibawah payung hitam, hanya ada aku dan anakku, Arja. 

Ghani Zulham, pergi begitu saja tanpa memberi ucapan selamat tinggal, kehilangan nyawanya saat menelponku di tengah malam sebelum sebuah suara tembakan mengelegar dari sisi lain.

Bodoh sekali kamu.

Paling tidak, ucapkan selamat tinggal. Bagaimana bisa aku dan anakmu ini merelakan dirimu pergi begitu saja jika kata terakhir yang kau ucapkan adalah "Sayang". Itu bukan ucapan selamat tinggal.

Aku tidak dapat merelakanmu pergi, Ghani.

Arja pun begitu, ia tidak mengerti.

"Papa? Kenapa ayah tidur dibawah tanah?"

Terdiam, hanya itu yang dapat kulakukan, pemakaman pertama yang ia datangi harus menjadi pemakaman orang yang paling kami sayangi.

Bagaimana aku dapat menjelaskan konsep kematian kepada anak ini.

"Papa, ayah kapan bangunnya ya?"

"Papa, ayah nanti kan janji buat bawa Arja ke dufan, kapan ayah bangunnya?"

Nak..

Ayah tidak akan bisa terbangun lagi..maafkan papa..

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Maes Hughes's death from Fullmetal Alchemist.


End file.
